Switcheroo
by KKartter
Summary: Mello enters his and Matt's apartment to find the gamer zoned into a game and his clothes neglected on the floor. Mello gets ideas and it may lead to something else! M rating starts in chapter 2! But chapter 1 is cute, trust me! Mello's POV! Yaoi (chapter 2) Please enjoy, rate and review! 3
1. A Change In Style

**A/N: So I got this idea after seeing a picture, that I'm attaching to the story. I hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I opened the door to our apartment and immediately spotted Matt sprawled on the couch, completely entranced by some game, _surprise._ I sauntered in, picking up the chocolate bar I left sitting on the table by the door for when I returned.

The door closed, not particularly quiet, behind me. Matt didn't even flinch. _Damn he must be at a good part or something, he is so zoned._

As I entered farther in, I noticed Matt was playing in just his boxers- oh and his orange goggles glued to his face. _He has such a cute butt._ I couldn't help it. I've had a crush on Matt since Wammy's. I could never tell him though. He was completely straight and it would just make things weird between us. I suspect we don't have much time left for _that_ anyway...

And just to clear things up, its not like I'm gay, I really don't have a sexual orientation, I just find someone cute, guy or chick. I will admit though, gay sex is sooo much better! So many more options and guys know _exactly_ how to get another guy going.

Moving on, I noticed he was in his boxers and his usual red striped shirt and baggy jeans were tossed on the floor next to him. I smirked, and I'm not gonna lie, it even_ felt_ like an evil smirk. But I couldn't resist. I moved over to the clothes, careful not to draw Matt's attention, not that I really had to worry much, but I grabbed his clothes and began changing.

I took everything off from my boots to my rosary and left them in a pile on the floor near where Matt's once were. I replaced them with Matt's clothing.

I coughed once my wardrobe was complete to get his attention.

"Matt!" I yelled, after becoming frustrated that the cough wasn't enough to bring the gamer out of his trance. He finally looked up.

"Oh hey, Mello." He replied simply as his eyes went back down to his game. I felt a glare forming on my face at the lack of response when, double take. _Yes!_ "What the-" He didn't finish and I suspected it was because he was literally at a loss for words. I couldn't help but start giggling.

Matt sat up and began to examine me, a smile now forming on his face. He paid more attention to my neck/chest/shoulder area, probably because my right shoulder was exposed. My shoulders were much smaller than Matt's so his shirt sort of slung off half my torso.

I guessed it made me look even more feminine than usual. And I knew that was what he was thinking considering he had made fun of me for looking so girly ever since we were kids. But he was the _only_ person who would ever get away with it, and he respected that privilege mostly by not saying anything in public or in front of the other kids.

"You look great, Mells!" He said with a deep chuckle. My stomach fluttered at the sound. I stuck my nose up in the air and put my hands on my hips and gave the sassiest look I could muster and replied;

"I know!"

He laughed even more, then his gaze trailed to my pile of clothes and he smirked. My face dropped, _uh oh_.

He grabbed my black leather pants and began pulling them on, and I couldn't help but laugh so hard at the difficulties he was having with the tight leather.

"Laugh it up, asshat!" He breathed as he seemed to have finally gotten my pants up and began doing the belt and tying the laces at the front. The name calling just caused me to laugh harder. We had always gone back and forth with stupid name calling, it was just something fun we did. Of course, I couldn't retort right now on account of how hard I was laughing.

Matt was now onto struggling to pull my skin tight shirt over his head. The pants seemed to fit alright, except they were sitting low on his hips, but I guess that's as far as he could get them pulled up.

He finally got my shirt on, which looked kind of stretched from his wider-than-mine shoulders and I grimaced at the thought but the damage was done so I just shrugged it off. The shirt sat high on his stomach, just below his navel. The shirt and and pants were making the perfect frame for the artwork that was the beautiful 'V' shape his body made leading down to, no doubt, a fabulous treasure.

He had finished slipping on my gloves and rosary and his eyes fell back on me. I looked up into his eyes and realized I had been caught staring at the wonderful view my clothes were framing for me. I could feel my face getting hot at the fact I had been caught and the look Matt was giving me about it was not helping. But I quickly came up with a cover.

I smiled seductively, and jokingly, and stepped closer to him. "Damn! You look _good_ in that tight leather, baby." I winked and weaved my fingers into the laces at his crotch and pulled him in closer. I was just playing around, even though I did enjoy it. But his face began turning an incredibly cute shade of pink. My stomach fluttered at the thoughts. _Why is he blushing? Does he like me? Does he like this close contact? Oh my god!_

I forced myself to pull away, before it either got awkward or I couldn't control myself anymore-both equally as bad. I looked at him, his face still slightly pink and eyes wide. I knew I had to fix this. A smirk quickly crept back onto my face and his expression became confused.

"I think I look absolutely fabulous in this wardrobe, don't ya think, Matty?" I said, cheekily with a purpose tone of anticipation. Matt just nodded, obviously still really confused and unmoving. "But-" I continued, "I think its missing something." I smirked evilly as I eyed his orange goggles.

A look of pure terror immediately fell on his face and it only made me smile harder. "No." He said simply shaking his head and taking a few steps back.

"Give them to me, Matt." My smile huge at his discomfort. I took a few steps forward, towards him.

"Nuh uh!" He exclaimed, shaking his head harder, and continuing to step backwards away from me. I sighed. And tackled him and he let out a high pitch squeak which I laughed hard at, and his hands came up to defensively grip his goggles. "You're not getting them!" He cried, trying to squirm away from me. I just laughed. Although I was slightly smaller than Matt, I was stronger.

I managed to get his arms pinned with my knees, straddling him. I put my hands on my hips in a triumphant pose and looked down at his despaired, broken face. I tore the orange frames from his face and placed them on my own. I quickly realized I couldn't even see with them on so I lifted them and rested them against my forehead.

I knew he wasn't _that_ torn up about losing his goggles. He had gone without them before, and he knew I would take care of them, infact, I was probably the _only_ person he would really ever trust with his goggles.

I hopped off him and strutted around him, triumphantly. He climbed to his feet and gave a sad, defeated look. But it didn't last long. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me. He reached an arm behind him and began scratching his back. I knew my shirt was bugging him. That thing took a while to get use to, even for me so I knew Matt was going through hell.

I couldn't help but laugh at his struggles.

* * *

******A/N: **I was originally gonna turn this into a nice yaoi story, but I kinda liked it as is. But I might add another chapter, adding a nice M rated scene. Let me know what you guys think and maybe I will! 

**-Carter**


	2. A Change Altogether

I could tell he had had just about enough of my clothes because he started tugging on the tight shirt.

"I need out of these blood restricting death traps!" Matt exclaimed trying to pull himself free from the shirt. His expression changed from annoyed to fear stricken. "Uh.. Mello.. I'm stuck."

I toppled over. Laughing so hard. _This couldn't get any better._

"Stop laughing and help me out of this damn thing!" My face flushed at the thought of helping Matt undress but I ignored it and got up to help him, still giggling. We struggled and pulled at the tight shirt for a few minutes before we finally got some movement.

"If my _favorite shirt_ is stretched, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Shut up! You started this! It's all your fault!" Matt yelled back at me. We were both laughing despite our frustration. We finally got it over his head it was just still awkwardly caught around his shoulders. I was pulling on it when it finally slipped off.

Apparently I had been pulling with more force than I thought because I fell backwards on my ass. Before Matt could catch his balance, he too, fell over. On top of me.

He caught himself on both sides of me but he was hovering, close. He pulled up and looked down into my eyes. Without his goggles, I could see his beautiful, bright green eyes staring at me. The sight, and our close proximity, made my stomach erupt into butterflies and I could feel my face going red.

Matt didn't get off. He stayed there, hovering over me, looking into my eyes, and _smirking._

"Uh-" I tried saying but was interrupted when I felt Matt's lips pressed against mine. I froze. I didn't even kiss him back even though I really wanted to. I couldn't move. I didn't close my eyes or do anything.

_He kissed me. Matt. Kissed. Me. K.I.S.S.E.D M.E._ My head was spinning.

He pulled away, my eyes were still glued to his and he had a confused, embarrassed and hurt look on his face. "M.. Mello?" He asked shyly, his face also a deep shade of red. "I.. I'm sorry." He moved to get up off me. I had lost all control of my body, but apparently it still knew what it wanted. _Thank God._

My arm moved itself up around Matt's head and my hand weaved its fingers through his hair. I pulled him down to meet my lips again. This time, I was ready. I gave him the most passionate kiss. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and he parted them for me. My tongue slipped inside his hot mouth, went deep inside and began playing with whatever it could find, mostly his tongue.

I had fully regained control of my body, one hand was still holding Matt's head against mine, not that I really needed to. My other hand began trailing across his hot, shirtless body, stopping at his nipple, I caressed it, making a soft moan escape him, into my mouth. I smiled and let my hand venture further. I got to his crotch and realized he was still wearing my pants. _Great! Now we have this tight leather to deal with._

I pushed Matt off of me and looked him in the eyes with a smirk. "Bedroom. Now." I commanded. He smiled, huge and so beautifully.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that to me." I was shocked. He got up and pulled me up with him. I guess he could tell how surprised I was because he started laughing. We made our way to the bedroom. "I love you, Mihael. I have for a long time." He smiled softly. We were standing in the bedroom.

"I love you, too, Mail. More than anything." I smiled and moved towards him, slowly. We kissed. More lovingly than anything this time. That didn't last long. The heat returned quickly and he was pushing me up against the wall, removing the striped shirt. I removed the goggles and carefully placed them on the dresser.

Matt smiled and moved back in towards me. I grabbed him before he could do anything and tossed him onto the bed. I got on top and straddled him. He began undoing the belt at my waist and I worked on the laces and belt at his. I began tugging at the leather. It barely budged.

I sighed. "Why'd you have to put my pants on? This would have been a lot easier if you were still in your boxers." I stood up to tug at the pants. Since Matt undid the belt around my waist, these pants were now starting to slide down my narrow waist, so I just took them off and continued working on the leather in my briefs.

"I'm a lot of work but I'm worth it." I looked up to glare at him just in time to see the wink he gave me. _God! He is so sexy. I need these pants off NOW._ I tugged harder. Matt grabbed onto the bed frame to keep from being pulled right off the bed. "And besides, you're not the only one suffering here. You tend to have a certain _effect_ on me and that and leather really don't mix."

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew exactly what he was going through. Getting a boner in tight, leather pants is not pleasant. Its happened to me, mostly because of Matt. _Heh. Payback._ Except I was still being penalized in this situation as well.

I pulled and pulled and the leather was finally beginning to slide off his hips. I finished pulling them off and tossed them on the floor. "Finally!" I leaped back onto the bed on my side next to Matt. He was smiling and I knew it was because of how eager I was acting. My face flushed pink, but Matt just turned to me and placed his hand on my hip. He pulled me into a kiss and slid his hand down to my half hard, cotton covered, manhood. I moaned just slightly at the contact.

We both just layed there, side by side, kissing, touching. Neither of us were taking the lead. I knew why though. Matt was waiting for me to. I had always been the dominant one. Always took charge and Matt followed my lead. That's just how it was, so why should this be any different. But I wanted this to be different. I wanted Matt to take charge. I wanted him on top of me, _in_ me. I wanted to feel dominated by him. Even just the thought was turning me on to no extent.

"Matt-" I gasped as he was rubbing me harder. "Fuck me, Matt!" I panted as I looked at him. Sheer surprise plastered on his face. It only made me smile.

"You sure?" He asked, surprised and shy. Propped up on an elbow looking down at me.

"Yes." I replied with certainty, rolling onto my back more so as an invitation. He climbed on top of me and leaned down to kiss me again. He thrust his erection into mine, suddenly, making me moan.

He rubbed his hands along my pelvic bone, above my briefs, making me shudder, then slid his hands down and pulled them off completely and tossed them across the room.

My erection was completely exposed and throbbing to be touched. Matt kissed me on the lips then made his way down, kissing at my neck and chest and stomach. He took my member in his hand and began licking the tip.

"M..Matt!" I could barely get any words out. It had been such a long time since I was touched like this, and for it to be done by Matt, made everything better. He took me into his mouth deeper, and I moaned when I felt my tip hit the back of his throat. I was quickly coming undone. My hands were tangled in his soft, red hair as he bobbed up and down, stroking with his hand where the hot cavern of his mouth couldn't reach. "I..I'm..close.." He pushed his head down hard one more time and moaned. The vibrations sending me over the edge. I came, deep in his throat.

He pulled up, looking at me, and swallowed. He had a bit of my cum on his lower lip, and he licked it off, biting his lip slightly when he pulled his tongue back in. The entire state he was in -shirtless; goggleless; bright, emerald eyes shining with lust; red hair ruffled in a mess; the show with his lips he had just put on- was all_ ridiculously sexy._

I was still breathing heavily and Matt was smirking down at me, probably amused by the state he had put me in. With him sitting up like this, I could see the outline of his boner through his boxers. I wanted him so badly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue. It turned me on and I could feel myself getting hard again. I pulled away and lifted myself up to his ear and whispered as seductively as I could, "I want to feel you deep inside me, Matty."

He moaned softly against me and I brushed his lips lightly. He leaned back and removed his boxers. I felt a surge of blood shoot right to my groin at the sight of Matt's exposed erection, and my own visibly pumped up.

Matt chuckled. "Like the view, huh?" I felt my face flush. He leaned down and kissed me again. I pushed him off gently. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a little bottle of lube.

Matt looked down and me smirked, raising his eyebrows at me. "I uh... I was.. hopeful. After we were reunited... I uh.. got this a few days later." My face was so heated under his gaze. I was so embarrassed, I looked down unable to look at him.

I felt his lips push against mine, pulling my face back up. I could feel him still smirking. He placed his hand on mine, the lube sitting between our hands. He took it when he pulled away. Sure enough, he was still smirking.

He opened the bottle and lubed up three fingers. "Ready?"

"Y.. Yes!" He laughed and pushed one finger into my entrance. My eyes shut and my head fell back and I let out a small moan. He fingered me a little before adding a second finger, and a third. He was scissoring me and I was moaning at the new sensations. "Oh, Melly. You're quite tight, aren't ya? Are you sure you can handle me?" He laughed and I moaned louder at his sexy voice. He was definitely getting too much amusement out of how vulnerable and 'at his mercy', I was.

He removed his fingers and I grunted in protest at the emptiness. He laughed again. "Do have any idea how sexy you are when you're needy?" I turned away, attempting to hide my blush at his statement.

I looked up in time to see Matt squeezing some lube into his hand and sliding it up and down his erection, his eyes shut._ Finally._ He hissed at the cold fluid on his heat filled member. And it was my turn to laugh. He peeked one eye open at me. And I giggled.

Matt opened his eyes widely at my sound and laughed at me. "Well that was adorable. And if I wasn't already hard as a rock, that sound would probably get me there in a second."

He leaned down and pulled me into one more passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked at me, green eyes, beautiful, and full of lust. "I love you." He said it so simply. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled, and returned the phrase.

He settled between my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. I spread my legs wide for him. He pushed in very carefully, like he was afraid I would break. I moaned, and I'm not gonna lie, it sounded pretty fucking desperate.

He pushed all the way in and stopped moving, allowing me to adjust. I moaned as permission for him to move again and he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, hitting my prostate. "M..Mail!" He smiled and thrust harder and deeper like he was rewarding me for calling him by his real name.

I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing and clawing at his back and neck. "Scream for me, baby!" I was taken aback by the sudden nickname, but it made me giggle, and I obeyed.

I felt a familiar heat begin to coil in my lower stomach. I moaned. "I'm close! Oh God, Mail!" He thrust in and out a few more times, hitting my prostate every time. He grabbed my swollen member and stroked me to release. I moaned and screamed as I came all over our stomachs.

He came right after I did. I could feel his hot fluid seeping out of me around his dick. He pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside me. He rolled onto me sliding his hand across my stomach and resting his head on my shoulder.

We layed there, sweaty and panting. "That was the best sex I've had in my life!" I panted out. He just laughed and lifted his chin up to kiss my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and slid down so we were face to face. "I love you so much, Matt. I don't want to be separated from you ever again."

"I love you too, Mello. And you better not, cuz if you leave me again, especially now, I'll blow your brains out." He winked with a playful smile and he nodded towards my gun I had sitting on my dresser.

I laughed. "Yeah? And you'll have the same fate if you ever call me 'baby' again." I growled at him through a smile.

"Awwe! What's the matter, _baby_? Don't you like cute nicknames?" He laughed as he grabbed my naked ass. I glared at him but he ignored it and leaned in and kissed me passionately. Our tongues danced around each other and I was lost in the pure bliss that_ is_ Matt.

_My boyfriend._ I thought and I giggled. "What?" Matt asked me in response to the very embarrassing sound I seemed to be making a lot lately. But I couldn't help it and I giggled again at his question.

"You're my boyfriend, Matty." I giggled again and pulled him in close to -yes, I know..- cuddle together.

A goofy grin spread across his face. "And you're mine." He said it so softly, it sent shivers up my spine. He held me tighter. I kissed him gently and ran my fingers down his side. I was already drifting off. "So... big mafia boss likes to cuddle, huh?" He smirked against my skin.

"Shut up."

* * *

******A/N: **I know it took me a while to post this second chapter, but I finally have it finished! I've honestly had it half done for a few weeks and I just got time to complete it.. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I would love if gave me a review and such :)  


**-Carter**


	3. What's In A Change?

**********A/N: **I've had a few requests for another chapter on this so here it is! The ending is a little sad (we all know what happens to them) but I tried to make the majority of the chapter cute and happy! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, it really wasn't and I've gone through it a few times but every time I do, I feel like its a bit cluttered.. Oh well, enjoy!

**-Carter**

* * *

Our days were numbered. I knew it. I knew Matt knew it. We never said a word and yet our unspoken, inevitable fate lingered around us every moment.

The plan is set in place for tomorrow. The plan that will no doubt lead to my death. Matt's too, maybe, but if everything goes well, he'll only be questioned, or better yet, escape altogether.

These thoughts have been heavy on my mind lately and I just wish that for one night, I could forget.

I walked into our apartment and Matt was laying on the couch and my heart practically exploded from the memories his position brought back. When we were kids, he would stand in front of the couch and do a somersault onto it landing so he was practically upside down with his head and back on the seat of the couch and his legs sticking up and hanging over the back, just like he was laying now.

"Don't you look comfy." I chuckled and he slid his head off the couch so he could look at me upside down.

"Mello!" He flipped himself straight back and landed on his feet perfectly. He was always so skilled at that. Once standing, he launched himself at me and wrapped his arms around me. I started laughing.

"Matt, chill! I was only gone for a few hours!"

"I know, but I was excited." He looked at his watch then looked back up at me with huge, excited eyes. "Go shower and get changed. We're leaving at five."

"Leaving for where?"

"It's a surprise." He sauntered off into the kitchen, smirking, knowing full well how much I hate surprises. I knew he wouldn't tell me so I just sighed and went to take a shower.

When I came out, there was a suit laid out on the bed for me. This was never a good sign. I reluctantly put it on and was standing in front of the mirror, fixing the cuffs when Matt walked in wearing his own suit.

He smiled at me and grabbed the tie of the bed that I left there purposely and he wrapped it around my neck and began tying it from behind.

He finished and brushed down my shoulders and arms to smooth the suit out. I leaned into him and sighed contently. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"Come on. We should get going." He kissed me on the cheek and led me out to his Chevelle. We sped off into the cool winter air.

.

We pulled into a high end restaurant, and I tossed Matt a questioning look.

He signed and then turned in his seat to face me and took my hands in his. "Look, I know tomorrow won't end well and I don't like it but I've accepted it. We should make the most of the little time we do have, and..." He trailed off and looked away from me, his face turning a cute pink. "I thought.. we could.. uh.. go on a date." He smiled crookedly and looked at me through his bangs.

"I kinda guessed." I chuckled at how nervous he was. "But I think its a great idea." I leaned in and crushed our lips together. After a long moment, we pulled away for air.

The dinner was amazing and the triple chocolate fudge deluxe cake for dessert was even better.

We left the restaurant and strolled down to the nearby creek to walk along the tree and forest framed path that ran along the creek. It really was beautiful.

Matt was looking around excitedly at all the birds and ducks around. I caught his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. He looked at our hands and blushed, then looked up at me and I gave him a sweet smirk.

We walked in silence, holding hands and looking around at the beautiful scenery and stealing glances at each other often.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Matty." He smiled and pushed himself closer to me. I kissed his cheek, gently.

"C'mon! The night's just beginning!" He flashed me a quick smirk and pulled me off in the direction of his car.

.

We pulled up to a loud, pumping club and I grimaced at the thought of being in such a loud, crowded place. I looked over at Matt and he had an adorable expression like a dog with a new toy.

"Aren't we a little over dressed for a place like this?" I asked and just smirked and took off the suit jacket, leaving white dress shirt revealed and loosened his tie, letting it hang low around his neck. He grabbed his goggles and placed them over his eyes and I have to admit, he looked a lot less dressy and actually pretty good.

I followed suit, revealing the deep red dress shirt Matt had laid out for me. I took my tie off completely and he reached over to undo a few of the top buttons. I smirked at him and did the same for his shirt. He smiled and kissed at my hands.

We strolled into the club and the loud music pounded into my chest. I looked over at Matt who had a huge smile on his face and I never felt more alive.

We went and ordered a couple drinks and then hit the dance floor. The beats were fast and feet were faster. People all around, in close quarters, moving to their hearts content.

Matt caught my attention as he was swaying carelessly a few feet from me, eyes closed and arms above his head. He looked so peaceful and I just wanted to go and join in on whatever little world of his he was in.

I was about to move towards him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind when I noticed some tall guy with dark hair apparently had the same sentiment. I could feel my blood boiling up with anger and as he pulled Matt into his chest, I saw red. Without even thinking, I took a few steps forward, put my hand on the guy's shoulder and whipped him around, forcing him to release Matt.

"He's spoken for!" I spat as my right fist connected with his jaw. "Nobody touches my boyfriend." I was staring down at him as he lay on the floor, dumbfounded. He looked up and as soon as he saw me, I scurried to his feet and bolted.

I was wearing a triumphant smile and I looked over at Matt who looked a little surprised but had a smug smirk on his lips. "What?" I barked at him.

He laughed a little. "I had no idea you were the jealous type." He laughed again.

"Whatever! Can we just go?"

"Awwe, Mels.." He stepped close to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to him and began swaying us. It was then that I noticed the fast beat had changed to a slow song.

His scent filled me as he got closer and I gave in. I wrapped my arms around him and began swaying along to the peaceful music. I buried my head into his neck and gave him soft kisses.

The song ended and Matt pulled away, only to move back in and crush our lips together. I lingered on the taste of him for as long as I could but he pulled away and whispered to me;

"Let's get outta here." He winked. I liked the sounds of _that_. We got back to his Chevelle and tore off, into the night. He mentioned about a hotel but I refused. I just wanted to go home with my amazing lover, to my comfy bed. And preferable not a place where other people, _strangers_, have slept and I doubt their clean up would pass for satisfactory.

.

We pulled up to the apartment and went inside. Matt turned around around to face me and I grabbed onto the loose tie around his neck and pulled him close, locking our lips together. He moved closer and pushed me backwards into the wall and practically shoved his tongue down my throat.

We found our way to the bedroom, shirts and Matt's goggles discarded along the way and he was now tugging at the belt around my waist. I pushed him onto the bed and pounced on top. He giggled at me so I shut him up by connecting our lips again. He pushed me away and looked up at me with beautiful, bright green, lust filled eyes. My stomach erupted into butterflies with just that look and I almost fell on him with how weak I felt.

"Take me, love." He gave me a peck then looked back at me with pleading eyes. "Please."

I kissed him vigorously as confirmation. The next few moments were a blur of hot mouths, flailing limbs, abandoning clothing and wandering hands.

I moved my mouth down to his exposed member and began sucking with all I could. I sucked him to the brink and pulled away just before he went over the edge. He grunted and glared at me. It just made me smile.

I leaned over him, gently rubbing our erections together and purposely breathing on his neck as I pulled our lube from the drawer.

"Fucking tease." He growled then moaned as I rubbed him harder. I opened the bottle and started lubing some fingers. He stopped me. "No. No preparation. I just want you."

My heart ached and I leaned down to kiss him. I put everything I could in that kiss and I hoped he would be able to feel how full of love and yearning and wishful it was. I pulled away to look at him.

"I love you, too, Mels." I smiled, feeling satisfactory with the kiss and began lubing myself up.

I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. He yelped in pain but it quickly turned into moans, once I found his prostate. I only thrusted a couple of times when he exploded all over our chests. I looked down at him, pleased but surprised.

"I guess you got me close by sucking me off." He laughed a little and I just rolled my eyes. He wasn't getting out of this easily. I pounded into him, immediately hitting his prostate. His head flew back and eyes fluttered shut and he let out a loud moan.

I developed into a steady rhythm of thrusts and he wrapped his legs and arms around me. He was clawing at my back and I think he actually drew blood but I was too high on lust to really pay attention.

His breathing was becoming erratic again and I pounded harder a couple of times and he orgasmed for a second time.

"Hnn! M.. Mihael!" He moaned out as he released. I climaxed right after, moaning his name. I collapsed on top of him, too tired to really move, and pulled myself out after a few moments of staying connected to him.

We lay there, his hands around me, rubbing up and down my back and hair. My head rising and falling with the movements of his chest as his breathing was returning to normal. The erratic pounding of his heartbeat echoing out his chest and through my head. I was quickly drifting. I felt him kiss my forehead and then I was lost in sleep.

.

I awoke to bright green eyes staring at me and strong arms holding me close. I smiled and mumbled sleepily that turned into a yawn. Matt nuzzled closer and kissed me gently.

"You're adorable in the morning. Did you sleep well?" I kissed him again and slid my hand down his back and side. I felt him shiver under my touch and it made me smirk.

"Better than I have in a long time." I answered truthfully. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"I'm glad. C'mon, I'll make us some breakfast."

I felt so at peace with Matt. I always had even when we were kids, he was my safe haven. The one who could cheer me up after anything. The one who I wouldn't dare mistreat no matter how much his obnoxious game playing got on my nerves.

As I looked over at him while eating our breakfast, I smiled, knowing he was the man I loved.

And when he took me in his arms and whispered how much he loved me and I squeezed him right back, telling him that he was my world, and I was fighting back tears as we said our final goodbyes and he got into his red chevelle and I got onto my motorcycle, and we both sped off, I tried thinking about what the hell I ever did to deserve having someone as amazing as Matt in my life. One who would do literally anything for me. One I abandoned and called only because I was lost on my own and he just came. No questions, no apologies needed, he just came, because I asked him to.

I wished so badly that we could just leave, but it was too late.

And as I sat there, knowing my time was being counted down to a few mere minutes left, and I saw through the small tv in the truck, the disheveled, bloody body of my lover laying on the ground, painted in bullet holes, I was too exhausted to feel anything. I could feel guilt, mostly but other than that, there was just nothing. I apologized because I didn't know what else to do.

I just felt numb. I felt dead.

The ping in my chest informed me that my time was ending even sooner than anticipated. My eyes flickered with a little gleam of hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance I could be reunited with the love of my life. My best friend. My soulmate. I smiled at my hopeful defeat. And everything went black.


End file.
